She's a devil in disguise
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: "Raconte-moi Mira, où est passé le démon ? Qu'est devenue la fille agressive qui rougissait malgré tout quand je m'approchais d'elle avant de me repousser farouchement ? Celle qui se bagarrait avec Erza à la moindre occasion et tyrannisait Natsu et Gray ?" OS MiraLaxus (pas de fluff) classé T en raison du langage d'un certain Dragon Slayer. Label SPPS


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnage appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. One-Shoot se situant pendant l'arc de Phantom Lord se rapportant entre autres à la mort de Lisanna. Ce n'est pas grand chose, à l'origine je voulais faire plus long, plus fort, plus intense, plus poétique mais en faisant un pause dans mon Bacchana, c'est ce qui est sortit tout seul. Je le retravaillerais donc plus tard mais en attendant, je le trouve pas si mal. Sur ce, bonne lecture o/

* * *

Dis-moi Mira, comment on en est arrivés là ? La lacryma de communication s'est éteinte brusquement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sombre sourire en pensant que tu viens de détruire celle de ton côté afin de me raccrocher au nez.

Oui dis-moi ma douce, je suis curieux tu vois, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. Je te vois sourire tous les jours à la guilde, jouer à la barmaid, au mannequin du Weekly Sorcerer. Je compte les moments où ton visage n'est pas forcé dans une expression d'un bonheur que tu ne ressens pas sur les doigts d'une main. Tu fais semblant d'aller bien ma belle, tu peux peut-être tromper les autres mais c'est seulement parce que c'est plus facile pour eux de croire à ce mensonge que d'affronter la vérité et d'accepter le faire que _non_, tu ne vas pas bien.

Raconte-moi Mira, où est passé le démon ? Qu'est devenue la fille agressive qui rougissait malgré tout quand je m'approchais d'elle avant de me repousser farouchement ? Celle qui se bagarrait avec Erza à la moindre occasion et tyrannisait Natsu et Gray ?

Explique-moi Mira, qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté d'enfermer le trou béant dans ton cœur derrière des sourires forcés et une gentillesse à toute épreuve ? C'est ça ta super solution pour surmonter la mort de ta sœur ? Tu crois que mettre en robe de poupée grandeur nature t'aidera à surpasser la douleur ? Tu crois que tourner le dos à celle que tu étais t'aidera à oublier ? Tu crois que tu as choisi la bonne façon de lutter, que c'est le meilleur moyen ?

Bordel Mira quand tu te regardes dans un miroir est ce que c'est encore toi que tu vois ? La mort d'un proche nous change, compte pas sur moi pour te reprocher d'être affectée à l'idée de devoir rendre visite chaque année à une tombe vide sur laquelle son nom est gravé. Mais tu te fais du mal mon ange, regarde toi, à mettre du maquillage sur des plaies ouvertes, sur ta peau à vif ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire que ces larmes que tu verses de temps en temps sont dues à des raisons aussi futiles qu'une poussière, de la fumée ou des oignons que tu aurais coupé ?

Sérieusement Mirajane, lâche tout. Regarde-moi, tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais jugé. Tu sais que je ne comprends pas, que je t'aime comme tu étais et que j'ai peur de ce que tu te fais. Laisse tomber le masque poupée, quitte ce sourire douloureux. C'est bon de pleurer parfois. Le truc avec la souffrance c'est qu'elle exige d'être ressentie, tu ne peux pas la garder comme ça au fond de toi pour nous épargner. Tu as le droit de craquer merde ! Ton frère a perdu les pédales, ta petite sœur en est morte, tu as tous les droits de t'effondrer. Arrête Mira, bon sang arrête de te comporter comme si quelqu'un pouvait en souffrir plus que toi. Soit égoïste un peu ! J'ai peur de te perdre si tu continues comme ça.

Ton monde s'est effondré mon ange. Ta sœur ne devait pas mourir, pas comme ça. Et maintenant tu es là et tu te demandes ce que tu fiches plantée là, encore vivante alors qu'elle nous a quitté. Tu culpabilises Mirajane c'est ça ? C'est bien ton genre. Tu sais bien sûr au fond de toi qu'il n'y a personne à blâmer et que c'est juste comme ça. Natsu, Elfman eux aussi ils ont lutté avec le poids du survivant. C'est pour eux que tu souris ? C'est pour épargner ton frère que tu joues à aller bien quand tu es brisée ? Elfman est un grand garçon Mira, je sais que c'est tout ce qu'il te reste mais ne fais pas ça, ne te renfermes pas sur toi en ne nous laissant qu'une façade, vous pouvez surmonter la douleur et la culpabilité ensembles.

Dis-moi Mira, comment on en est arrivé là ? La lacryma de communication est éteinte, le silence dans ma chambre d'hôtel est assourdissant. Ce regard… C'est comme trouver une braise au milieu des cendres froides d'un feu éteint depuis longtemps. Mira, tu es encore là quelque part ? Est-ce que l'adolescente teigneuse qui me faisait sourire rien qu'à la voir existe encore ou bien est-elle morte en même temps que Lisanna ? Hé Mira, s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu en as assez de jouer parce que moi je ne supporte plus de te voir porter un masque. D'accord, tes sourires sont devenus un peu plus authentique au fil des années. Je suppose qu'on peut cicatriser d'à peu près tout finalement. Mais tu n'es plus toi. Ni ce que tu étais, ni ce que tu es vraiment aujourd'hui.

Tu m'as glissé entre les doigts et je m'en veux au fond. J'aurais dû… je ne sais pas. Plonger avec toi. Parce que tu es tombée ma belle, tombée de haut. Ta chute a été interminable, ton monde volait en poussière autour de toi, tu sombrais dans un précipice sans fond parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien, elle n'était plus là. Tu es tombée Mira, j'aurais dû te suivre, te prendre dans mes bras.

Au lieu de quoi, qu'est-ce que je fais, hein Mira ? Comment j'en suis arrivé là moi ? Je n'en suis pas sur moi-même. J'aurais pu plonger avec toi dans l'abime, au lieu de quoi je t'ai regardé faire. Je t'ai lancé des insultes, j'ai espéré que ça t'aurais donné ce qu'il te fallait de motivation pour remonter. Tu sais Mira, c'est ma façon à moi de vivre avec la souffrance, je hais. C'est plus facile ma belle, bien plus facile que de faire ce que tu fais. Je hais la faiblesse parce que j'ai souffert que mon père n'ai jamais vu en moi qu'un incapable sans la lacryma qu'il m'a implanté. Je hais mon grand-père parce que je souffre de n'être jamais reconnu que comme son petit-fils. J'ai voulu te donner un truc à haïr Mira, mais tu ne fonctionne juste pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon sang je t'en ai donné des raisons de me briser les os un par un et de rire en m'entendant hurler de souffrance. Je me suis appliqué dans ma mission, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour être détestable. Je dois reconnaître que c'est un trait de caractère que je n'ai pas eu à forcer tant que ça. Et pourtant… putain Mira je crois que ça aurait été plus simple de te faire tomber amoureuse de moi que d'essayer de me faire haïr de toi.

J'aurais peut-être dû le faire d'ailleurs. Fried m'a demandé l'autre jour si j'avais des sentiments pour toi. J'ai ris et ai changé le sujet de la conversation. C'est peut-être à cause de son regard moralisateur ou bien peut être que c'est dû à un soudain soubresaut de ma conscience mais sa question m'a travaillé depuis. Qu'est-ce qu'on serait devenu tous les deux si Lisanna était encore de ce monde ? Dès le premier jour, tu étais un curieux brin de fille et je dois dire que tu m'avais intrigué. Assez caractérielle pour lancé un bagarre contre Erza, totalement dévouée à tes frères et sœurs et que le cachant du mieux que tu le pouvais, ambitieuse et talentueuse. Oh allez, je n'ai plus honte de le dire, j'avais le béguin pour toi. Tu l'as remarqué peut être ? Je ne cessais de te taquiner, je pense bien être le seul qui pouvait se permettre de le faire sans qu'on ne lui prête des tendances suicidaires. J'adorais te faire rougir, j'adorais te voir nier de bloc toutes mes insinuations et j'adorais te voir t'esquiver avec adresse. Je crois que tu me le rendais bien. Alors oui je me pose la question : on serait allé où comme ça si tu n'avais pas été brisée en chemin ? Si je n'avais pas été trop stupide et n'avais pas décidé de ne pas ramasser les morceaux ?

Est-ce que je serais à côté de toi en ce moment même, te soutenant dans cette situation de crise avec une guilde ennemie prête à attaquer et un Maître agonisant bien incapable de défendre ses précieux gamins ? Est-ce que nous aurions été ensembles ?

Hé Mira, je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, mais c'est ici que l'on est. Je préfère avoir des remords que des regrets même si en l'occurrence les deux pèsent sur mes épaules lorsque je pense à toi. Je me comporte comme un parfait enfoiré et ça doit être l'une des premières fois depuis trois ans que tu m'as lancé ce genre de regard noir. Est-ce que c'est dérangé de ma part d'avoir été traversé par un sentiment d'allégresse pendant que tes yeux me transperçaient ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'être heureux d'être méprisé soit très sain en soi mais je ne peux rien y faire, c'est comme ça.

Tu sais Mira, je regarde la lacryma de communication éteinte et je repense à toi. Je me rappelle ce que tu m'as dit, ton expresse demande de te rejoindre pour lutter contre les attaques de Phantom Lord. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ma douce. Tu as peut être l'air d'un ange mais nous savons tous les deux que derrière tes sourires se cache encore le Démon de Fairy Tail. _Because after all you're a devil in diguise._


End file.
